1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing device (apparatus), and in particular to a position-detecting apparatus for a movable unit that includes the imaging device etc., and that can be moved for correcting the hand-shake effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus is proposed. The anti-shake apparatus corrects for the hand-shake effect by moving a hand-shake correcting lens or the imaging device on a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis, corresponding to the amount of hand-shake which occurs during imaging.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-229090 discloses an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus. The anti-shake apparatus performs a moving operation of a movable unit, which includes a hand-shake correcting lens, by using a permanent magnet and a coil, and a position-detecting operation of the movable unit, by using a hall element and a permanent magnet.
However, the permanent magnet for position-detecting, the hall element, and the yoke are attached to the edge of the movable unit or the fixed unit. Therefore, when rattling occurs due to gaps or loose connections etc. between mechanical members for driving the movable unit, the movement quantity of the hand-shake correcting lens (or the imaging device) in the movable unit differs to that of the member (the hall element in this patent publication) for detecting the position of the movable unit.